bestcharactersofallfandomcom-20200214-history
Super soldier
Super strong. Resilient and capable of going toe-to-toe with even the strongest infected." :―A Blackwatch soldier describing a Super Soldier. ' ' Super Soldiers (also known as D-Code Soldiers) are soldiers who have been genetica lly enhanced with the three week old DX-1120 strain of the Blacklight virus. BACKGROUNDedit FIRST OUTBREAKedit In 2008, 161 individuals were injected with a variant of the virus, and exhibited no negative side effects at all, but over time their cellular structure was capable of regenerating much faster than the average humans. In addition to accelerated healing, or perhaps because of it, they also gained incredible strength and endurance. http://images.wikia.com/prototype/images/5/57/Pro1_D-Code_aug_1.pngOne of the surgical enhancements D-Codes undergo Their healing factor made them prime candidates for surgical enhancements, mostly in the form of bulletproof plating being molded to their soft muscle tissue, making them much more durable. They stand head and shoulders above the standard soldier, and have a much heavier build. Their only form of equipment is standard webbing and an infection detection device that allows them to see anyone infected with the Blacklight virus, like other Hunters, to pick out Alex Mercerfrom crowds and see through disguises. Super soldiers appear to be high ranking officers inBlackwatch, as they wear the same uniforms as human officers and give orders to the lower ranking soldiers in the field. PROJECT ORIONedit During the second outbreak, a new breed of super soldiers was developed under Project Orion. The project consisted of two stages. The first phase soldiers were similar to the D-Codes created during the first outbreak. During Phase Two, soldiers were created by combining the enhancing serum with James Heller's DNA. Gentek only succeeded in creating one soldier, but intended to clone him should the rest of the project be destroyed. The Phase Two soldier was even larger and bulkier than the basic super soldier, possessing a series of cables running through his shoulders and arms which glowed in a manner similar to Heller's mutated arms. His abilities and stamina far surpassed that of the standard Phase One soldier. The Phase Two portion of Project Orion came to an end when this soldier was killed and consumed by James Heller, granting Heller the Tendril Barrage Devastator in the process. POWERS & ABILITIESedit http://images.wikia.com/prototype/images/1/1c/Super_Soldier.jpgA Super Soldier with his men.*'Speed & Movement': Super soldiers are capable of leaping great distances and running up along buildings, much like Alex Mercer. *'Strength': They are super strong and capable of fighting head on with even the strongest infected. They can engage Alex in close combat and can perform grappling moves which, if not countered, can cause a large amount of damage. They tend to block aerial attacks and can sometimes grab Alex out of the air and slam him into the ground. *'Viral Detecting': Being equipped with the latest in Blackwatch hardware, they also function as mobile viral detectors. They are able to detect the presence of all Infected, even if they are in disguise, like Alex Mercer. *'Anti-Consumption': Ordinary Super soldiers are impossible to consume. No matter how much damage is inflicted upon them, they will remain combat-functional until death. Stealth consume is also useless, as their detection abilities cause them to orient toward Alex automatically. However, an exception exists in the Super Soldiers that are used in the War Events. These particular Super Soldiers do not possess the viral detectors normal ones do and, as with most military forces in War Events, won't attack Alex so long as the Event is not triggered; the only exceptions to this rule are if Alex attacks them or patrolling Marines or vehicles cause them to auto aggro onto him. This will allow the player to use a Stealth consume on them. This will grant the evolution points that killing one would bring, but Alex will not be able to assume their form. *'Anti-Patsy': Alex is unable to patsy him, likely because Alex is unable to take the form of a Super Soldier in the first place. *'Endurance': Super Soldiers, through their increased strength and endurance, are capable of fighting toe-to-toe with Hunters. They even appear to have a slight advantage, as they can take more punishment then their infected counterpart and dish it out as well. Super Soldiers are capable of surviving multiple Anti-Tank Missiles, more than twice as many as an M1 Abrams Tank. However, unlike the Tank, they do take damage from small arms fire, even though it is very low. TRIVIAedit *The Super Soldiers seem to be what they were hoping to achieve back in Hope, Idaho withCarnival II, as the Super Soldiers appear to be the same as the reaction the monkeys got with Carnival I. *On an interesting note, they are the only military personnel that do not use a firearm. *Of all the military personnel, they are the only ones who cannot be consumed in Prototype. *If the Super Soldiers are hanging onto a helicopter, that helicopter cannot be destroyed or hijacked. *They can be stealth consumed but you cannot take the form of a Super Soldier.